User talk:C. Phantom/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:C. Phantom page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Phantomhive Times After looking through some older entries, it looks like semi-big/big changes to the wiki or new and fairly complete pages can have their own post. So things like your Human page can be added to it. =) Also, as soon as there are 5 new post on it, I'll re-add it to the homepage (the previous admin left a note about it in the coding) SereneChaos 16:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll make sure it's always updated. But please don't be shy! Feel free to put any info you find up there. Which reminds me, I'm leaving on vacation the day chapter 59 comes out (and I'm not going to have wi-fi), so could you make that update please? SereneChaos 00:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =D SereneChaos 00:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Hmm... not a clue! I'll mess around with it and see if I can figure out how. =) SereneChaos 22:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If I can't figure it out, I'll go here to ask. That's how I found out about making the poll into a template. SereneChaos 22:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not completly sure how I did it, I think it's now in the category. SereneChaos 23:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ^^ SereneChaos 23:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you and SereneChaos admin and bureaucrat rights per this discussion. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Background and logo The background is good for now, but seeing the image's edge kinda diminishes from the look. I was looking for good images to make a background out of and these are some I found. I tried to pick ones that weren't spoilery and focused on Sebastian and Ciel, although there are a few exceptions. I think the first image would work the best and be the easiest to use. Unfortunately I'm not really sure how to make a background, so I'm not completely sure what's a good image and what's not. http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/364550 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/481232 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/478805 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/405322 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/405983 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/411507 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/351878 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/421479 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/515883 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/483919 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/441535 http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/528964 I was also experimenting with a logo. It didn't turn completely terrible like I expected, so I uploaded it to get feedback. Please criticize it as much as you want! If there's even one pixel that can be fixed, please say so! *edit* I forgot to ask this, but is it a wiki or wikia? I just added the a because it's easier to delete a letter then to go find the font set again. ^^; P.S. Can we keep a white (or at least other light colored) background with back text in the main column (I'm not really sure what to call it ^^;) no matter what color scheme is used? Backgrounds that use other colors (even black backgrounds with white text) tend to burn my eyes and my vision's terrible as it is. =P SereneChaos 01:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ I took the a off, so I'll put it as the logo soon. I'll play around with the background and see if I can figure out how to do that. I have an idea, but I'm not positive it'll work. Oh, and for the staying white part, I meant the main column where the articles and text are (which is currently white). The regular background (which is light blue at the moment) could be anything. =) SereneChaos 20:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I figured out how to make a background and did so. I'm not sure how it looks on other computers, but it looks good on mine. I have to go now, so I don't have time to upload it or explain how to make one, but I'll do both as soon as I get back in an hour or two! =) SereneChaos 20:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You need to make one large image that stretches across the entire window. So you'd need the pictures that shows up on both sides to be a single image with (approximately) a 1000px white space in the middle that is hidden by the main column. It doesn't have to be white, but there's a limit to how large the file can be. Having white in the middle instead of a pattern or something makes the file size smaller. To the best of my understanding, the pictures on either side should be about 400px wide each and around 800px high (not sure about the height) so it looks good to people with large computer screens. You can make the image tile, only show once at the top (and uses the background color for the rest of the page), or fix it so it follows you as you scroll. If you select fix and the image is smaller than someone's screen, it will partially tile, but still follow as they scroll. Which one(s) you chose will effect how to make a good image. The base image you pick should be slender and easily divided in half (or only put the image on one side and just a background on the other side). It'd be easier if it already has it's own background so you don't need to vector it. If you pick a good base image that doesn't need much work, you can use Paint. But if you need a better image manipulating program, you can use Photoshop or GIMP (which is free and I consider it to be as good as Photoshop). Once you're done making the image, you pretty much need to save it as a jpeg so that the image's file size in under 100kb. If you have any other questions, just ask and I'll see if I can answer them. =) SereneChaos 00:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) To Do I was thinking about making a "To Do List" page. It'd list anything around the site that needs work, like the manga synopsis and anime episode summaries that are behind. It could also list things that need constant updates, like the Phantomhive Times, and reminders to vote in the main page's poll, for the featured article, and link to discussions like the policy or main page slider ones. It could also act as a place to get help with something (ex. like how I was gone when chapter 59 came out and you updated the Current Story for me). I think it'd be a good place for new editors to see where they can help out. Do you know of anything that's not listed on my userpage that needs work? SereneChaos 16:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about listing a few things that need work on the Wiki Activity and something like "go here to see more things that need work". I'll go create the page now. =) SereneChaos 21:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Poll Sure, that sounds good. =) You don't want to archive the results do you? SereneChaos 22:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, nice job! I would have had no idea how to do that! Are you a good coder? SereneChaos 23:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) it's my pleasure. so, admin, do your best and keep going ;) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 08:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Whoa, those are awesome! =D What are some of the others you're planing on making? Oh, and it's fine about the small text =) SereneChaos 17:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The userboxes don't work well outside of the infobox you have on your page, so I copy-pasted the coding for that on to my page also. I just figured I should tell you I used your coding ;) SereneChaos 18:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... maybe somthing like Team Phantomhive/Trancy? Or one for if a lot of edits, like 100, 250, 500, 750, and 1000? I'll tell you if I think of anymore and I'll keep an eye out for images (since I'm going through them now). What kind of images should I look for? SereneChaos 19:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll keep an eye out =) SereneChaos 19:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users I deleted the page and left a message on their talk page. I'm not really sure what that was. :/ RE: Grell Argument. *I have to say, I do not agree with the transgender theory. It even says on your very own wiki page "In a character "interview" written by Toboso Yana, Grell talks rather openly about being transsexual and wanting a sex change. 'So your assertion that it can't possibly be true because you don't want it to be doesn't pass muster. If the creator of the manga is TELLING you that grell is transsexual, how can it be a "theory".*Fact: Grell is biologically a male. This is a cissexist assertion that somehow gender follows biological sex. If this were true, transgender people wouldn't exist at all, but they do. So clearly this point is invalid and has no bearing on the argument whatsoever. *Fact: Grell shows interest to both genders. You are conflating sexual orientation and gender identity. It is possible to be bisexual AND transgender. Just because someone likes both men and women DOES NOT negate their gender identity. To claim so is just ludacris. *Fact: Grell does not mind other characters referring to him as 'he'. Of course a trans person written by a cis person would not complain about being misgnered constantly. You're assuming that the cis creators of the show would know exactly what it's like to be a trans person instead of just assuming. *Fact: This is Kuroshitsuji Wiki, a database for information on Kuroshitsuji only. If you feel that transgender people are not justified here, I'll be honest: take it to the government or somewhere with utmost power because even if this wiki does all it can, it can still not fix how things are with transgender people. Since you're exacerbated, every little thing may seem like an attack to you. No one means harm here but the whole world is different. Acknowledge that the whole situation cannot be fixed, right here, in this forum, and do not just brush this fact off as unimportant. Pretty much everything else can be ignored as derailing. You're being hostile. That happens to me too. You're being overemotional. Don't you have more important issues to think about. You've lost your temper. I still fail to see how calling someone out on offensively transphobic language as a bigot is somehow wrong. Wouldn't you call someone who went around claiming that all gay people are monsters a bigot? Wouldn't you calls omeone using racial slurs constantly a bigot? Of course you would. So how is this suddenly different? You ignore that the person was asserting that I was a troll before I call them a troll. I was just mirroring their argument for the sake of showing it's absurdity (although to be honest I think they could actually have been a troll with how absurd their claims were). All in all, your opinion was made up before the entire discussion began. The whole concept of putting someone's identity up for debate is insulting as well. You have proved that trans people are not welcome on this wiki at all because you will just misgender them because you don't like the "theory" of them asserting their identity. SadSacks 21:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Fourm That's a good idea! Hopefully it won't be needed much, but it sound like a good thing to have encase something happens. It's fine about my page. ;) SereneChaos 02:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) September featured article I'm pretty certain that Ship Voyage Arc will become the next featured article (it's got 16 votes and the next closest has two), but I'm not sure what image to use. I was thinking maybe File:Zombies.jpg, but it's already used for the zombie slide and I can't find another good/large zombie picture. So I'd like to know if you have an suggestions for what image to use. Thanks! =) SereneChaos 20:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) That's perfect! =D I've got the image now, thanks! SereneChaos 22:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Middlefords? I'm not sure. I asked Nanataku666 in her blog about it, but she hasn't replyed yet. I'll ask on her talk page. SereneChaos 20:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. I think we should change them back to Midford for now. We can change them back to Middleford if/when she responds with proof. I've been trying to find evidence for either side, but so far I haven't found anything definitive, just little things that point to one or the other (i.e. there is a town in England named "Midford" and OVA 4 has some unreliable romanizations). SereneChaos 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Weird glitch? I'm Alive! has a weird glitch for me. I was trying to add the picture I'm Alive! cover.png to the page, but it wouldn't let me go into source mode or add the picture in visual mode. Other pages work fine, it's only that one. :/ Is this glitch also affecting you? SereneChaos 23:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Poor filenames I saw that you are working on fixing bad file names and that you where uploading replacements and deleting the old ones. As admins, we can rename files, so that can cut down some of the work you need to do. Sorry I can't help at the moment, I have an English paper that is due tomorrow. I'll help out when I finish and this weekend. =) SereneChaos 22:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Current Story Sure, go for it! ^-^ I'm starting to think there is going to be a third season, so it's a good idea to get it started again. How where you planning on making it smaller? SereneChaos 21:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! ^^ I agree, the foreign language one is no longer needed. SereneChaos 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Projects Hi, Mistuh Phantomhive! Serene-chan made the help desk for projects in the To Do list and if you have an ideas for some projects, please ship in some and maybe even make a project! I think when at least one project is up and running, all projects should be in one separate page. MasterLau 01:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Ok, ok! And of course, you can just reuse the ideas; it's recyclable, ya know ;) To discuss more about the projects, I'll meet cha at the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:To Do. MasterLau 02:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Signature Yo, Mistuh Phantomhive! Your signature is pretty fly but I think it looks incomplete because the timestamp is not coordinated with it. You should copy my coding here to make the timestamp go together with your signature like I did. It will look awesome! Help Me :P I need help with the R&R template :P Stranger958 12:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. Just wanted to let you know that I recommended your wiki for Wikia's spotlight and it's being featured for 2 weeks :) Enjoy! You guys did an amazing job and it looks fantastic. I was wondering how you felt about putting Wikia Anime Twitterfeed on your mainpage? We tweet about Kuroshitsuji frequently and it always attracts a lot of interest. Let me know and congrats again! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful! I'm so glad you guys like the idea! I'll get it set up now. If you'd like me to tweet something specific about the wiki, please leave suggestions here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Content_Team/WikiaAnime_Twitter_Suggestions and I'd be happy to do it :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat I agree, it could defiantly be useful. But I think you should ask everyone else instead of me. =) SereneChaos 02:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure, of course! I was meaning to bring it up some time but never got around to saying it :D You can install it. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess]] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Although I won't be able to chat because of the time difference, I think it's a good idea for others to chat together. So I think you should install that. :D Stranger958 10:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat! Yeah, yeah, Mistuh Phantomhive! You should install it! It's pretty neat if ya get to chat to others and get help right away. I support~ Re:Header Wow, you don't know how freaky good your timing is, Mistuh Phantomhive! I just asked Serene-chan how she made the images thingy for the badges thingy circular! Don't worry, I'll give you back an answer as soon as possible. Meh, can't wait for the header to look like that; that'd be awesome! Then, I'll work with you on deciding what the image should be for each button icon. MangaMembers! For the mangamembers thingymajig, I hope you don't mind but I decided to change your position to King Phantom here!! I think that name is pretty awesome so Imma call you that from now on... King Phantom!